


Pandemonium

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [47]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Families of Choice, M/M, Shenanigans, royals being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: The family are visiting for Christmas, silliness ensues.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: family.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Pandemonium

It's pandemonium in the living room. The TV is on, the volume turned up a lot higher than usual. Ali, Antoinette, Zeid and Ned's brother Arnold are dancing (if it can even be called dancing), trying to copy the movements of the actors on the screen, laughing and screaming.

"Here we have a fine example of the bonding ritual of the Hashemite." Ned says in his best impression of a National Geographic documentary narrator. "Usually initiated by the female in order to strengthen familial ties, the ritual involves displays of agility and a willingness to make a fool of oneself."

"The ritual is also a way of showing newcomers that they have been accepted into the pack." I pick up the act. Ned laughs, cuddling up to me.

"If a group of lions is called a pride then what do we call a group of Hashemites?" He asks.

"A family."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dance they're trying to copy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh2GzDJpobs


End file.
